Un dia perfecto
by INGRAINE
Summary: De cuando Draco MAlfoy se da cuenta que lo simple puede ser perfecto. Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto#5: "Dramione" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".
**Un dia Perfecto**

" **Pido prestados los personajes a JK, solo para divertirme un rato"**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto#5: "Dramione" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**

Un día era la sabelotodo Granger,que caminaba con aplomo y seguridad por los pasillos del Ministerio con una sonrisa en los labios, y al siguiente la ex novia de la comadreja más famosa del mundo mágico que esquivaba a todo el mundo y sistemáticamente se estaba convirtiendo en el ser más apagado del planeta.

Y tú, como la persona naturalmente filantrópica que eres, decidiste hacer tu buena acción del día y subir su alicaído ayudar a tu casi, casi amiga y actual compañera en la oficina de Ley Mágica a pasar mejor el mal momento.

En esta decisión nada tuvo que ver que se ha echado unas curvas de infarto mal disimuladas por las túnicas amorfas. Y menos aún que encuentras estimulantes los duelos verbales que te aplica cada cierto tiempo y descubrir que la muy "cabeza de brócoli salvaje", tiene una veta gorda de ironía y sarcasmo capaz de dejarte pálido.

Tampoco influye que últimamente tus salidas te provocan más sueño que otra cosa y que el último fin de semana tuviste la mala idea de engancharte con una castaña de pelo alborotado (que te recordaba ligeramente a alguien), lo que resulto un verdadero fiasco. Tanto que la despachaste antes de medianoche y preferiste irte a la cama con una señorita rusa de nombre vodka.

Y llegas a ese viernes en que te sientes especialmente solidario, te plantas frente a su escritorio con la seguridad que te caracteriza, y la invitas a salir. "Nada tan sofisticado, solo una cena en un restaurant presentable y un paseo después. ¿Me acompañas?"

Te mira directo a los ojos y te dice "No". Así nada más, sin explicaciones ni excusas. Y al principio crees que es una broma y luego te das cuenta que la muy cabrona lo dice en serio y te quedas de una pieza porque "No" es una respuesta que no figura en tu repertorio.

Después reaccionas y preguntas la primera estupidez que se te cruza por la cabeza "¿No?" y ella ni siquiera te mira cuando te responde "No hoy. No estoy de ánimo." Vuelves a quedarte sin palabras,boqueando con la mente en blanco, hasta que te mira nuevamente y te suelta "¿Necesitas algo mas Malfoy?" que es una demasiado clara invitación para que te vayas a la mierda.

Sales de su oficina echando chispas, pateando los trocitos de orgullo enredados en el bajo de tu túnica. "Ni siquiera esta tan buena."Te sientes un jodido idiota y prometes no volver a invitarla en tu vida porque a ti nadie, pero nadie, nunca jamás de los jamases te ha rechazado una invitación. Es más, **es a ti** a quien invitan y atosigan…

Y partes a un viernes más con Blaise, tu colega, compadre y mejor amigo con la firme intención de no darle siquiera un segundo pensamiento y batir el record mundial del fin de semana más salvaje de la historia.

Lo logras hasta el domingo en la tarde, cuando despiertas con la resaca perforándote el estómago y una tribu de enanos zapateando dentro de tu cráneo siguiendo el ritmo de un golpeteo insistente en tu ventana. "Malditas lechuzas y maldita regla de citar a reunión con anticipación" Casi cierras la ventana cuando el olor de las rosas de tu balcón se cuela en tu cerebro y recibes la visión, como un fogonazo, de pelo enmarañado y curvas que se insinúan bajo una túnica demasiado ancha.

El calor te sofoca y matas lo que queda del día flotando en tu piscina preguntándote si Granger sabe nadar. Pensamientos que te obligan a quemar energía a punta de brazadas después de imaginarla saliendo del agua mojada y desnuda.

Llegas temprano al Ministerio y la divisa en el pasillo caminando rápido con su enorme mochila y la túnica bajo el brazo. Agradeces mentalmente al calor sofocante, pues se ha puesto un vestidito de colores brillantes que apenas le cubre media pierna y lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta. Te sonríes al notar que lleva sandalias de tacón bajo con las que apenas te alcanza al hombro y vuelves a sonreír cuando te percatas que desde tu altura tienes una vista privilegiada de su escote.

La reunión es como cualquier otra, brujas y magos exponiendo el plan de trabajo de cada departamento del ministerio. Te aburres y las voces se transforman en un murmullo algodonoso alrededor. Paseas la vista hasta que te encuentras con ella, sentada rígida con su espalda muy derecha y un pergamino apoyado en sus piernas cruzadas. Te entretienes haciendo un boceto de su perfil y sigues con un esbozo de su cuerpo hasta que llegas a sus piernas. Es primera vez que las notas, siempre ocultas bajo la ropa, y te das cuenta de la flexibilidad de sus pies apoyados en puntillas en el suelo, del lunar a un costado de su rodilla, notas el ligero brillo de su piel y hasta te parece sentir el olor de su crema humectante.Y de pronto te das cuenta del calor que hace en esa sala llena de gente, sobre todo después de imaginar una gota de chocolate derretido recorriendo lentamente la pierna de Hermione desde la rodilla al tobillo…

"Que mierda?" Tus ojos de halcón captan un movimiento extraño y recibes un pinchazo en el estomago cuando el nuevo jefe del Departamento de Estudios Muggles, ese moreno musculoso y con cerebro de maní por el que babean la mitad de las secretarias del ministerio, le deja caer una notita sobre su pergamino y mágicamente se transforma en una pequeña rosa de papel.

Ella le sonríe y tú sueltas un bufido que hace que Blaise te mire con malicia, le respondes con una mirada que hace que se hunda en sus pergaminos, mientras te prometes no volver a hacer confesiones embarazosas bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Decides ignorarla, lo que se te da medianamente bien hasta que temes estar provocándote un estrabismo de tanto mirar de reojo.

La fastidiosa reunión al fin termina.

\- Vamos a almorzar- sin preguntar la tomas por el codo y rápidamente la conduces a la salida del Ministerio, hablando sin cesar de la reunión, del clima y de lo que sea que te pase por la cabeza y suene medianamente interesante.

\- ¿Tienes la costumbre de raptar a la gente, Malfoy?- Dice mientras te lanza una mirada tan cargada de sutil sarcasmo que pondría orgullosa a tu madre.

\- Solo cuando no quiero comer solo- la respuesta te sale un poco floja. Para ganar terreno sacas a relucir tu patentada sonrisa en parte Malfoy y poderosamente Black, para tu sorpresa, sin grandes resultados.Y no quieres parecer desesperado pero igual recurres al sucio truco de la tentación- Inauguraron un local aquí cerca, tienen un bar de ensaladas y pastas además de una librería

Te lanza una mirada llena de sospecha, te evalúa de arriba abajo y un brillo de picardía ilumina sus ojos castaños cuando sonríe y te dice "¿Por qué no?" Y esa corta frase tiene la virtud de romper la crisálida y mandar a la primera mariposa a revolotear entre tus tripas.

La engañas con todo descaro y la llevas a una pequeña trattoria que está a lo menos a tres calles de la librería más cercana.

\- Esto no es una librería Malfoy, hasta tu debieras haberte dado cuenta.- el comentario pretende ser molesto pero una sonrisa se insinúa en las comisuras de su boca.

\- Considera el menú como lectura bilingüe- llamas a la camarera y ordenas sin preguntar- rissoto con salsa de camarones, una botella de riesling y de postre tiramisú… para dos.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera alérgica a los mariscos?

\- No lo eres…

\- ¿Qué hay del vino?, es lunes y tenemos que volver a la oficina.

\- Ya avise que nos tomaremos la tarde libre, nos deben días de descanso.- te divierte su mirada. La arruga de su entrecejo te da luces de la lucha interna entre quebrar la botella de vino en tu cabeza y aceptar tu propuesta. Finalmente sonríe y tu sueltas el aire que no sabias estabas reteniendo.- Bien… buena chica.

\- Eres una influencia terrible…- toma un sorbo de vino y te regala una de esas sonrisas que ponen hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Y te sorprendes de ti mismo cuando le devuelves una sonrisa que nunca has ensayado frente al espejo.

La comida es buena, el vino mejor y el postre insuperable, pero lo que más disfrutas es la charla intrascendental que sazona el almuerzo, con lo que se transforma en una primera cita en toda regla.

\- Es tarde…. Gracias por el almuerzo, Malfoy. Realmente lo disfrute mucho.- comienza a tomar sus cosas para irse cuando algo emite un pequeño zumbido dentro de su cartera. Rebusca un momento y saca la pequeña rosa de papel que le dio el descerebrado en plena reunión. Te da una mirada culpable.- Disculpa, es Marcus… habíamos quedado para esta tarde.

Agradeces haber aprendido a controlar tus emociones, estás seguro que ella no leerá nada en tu expresión ni en tu mirada. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo tomas un último sorbo de vino mientras un hipogrifo practica boxeo tailandés en medio de tu estómago.

\- Aún no hemos ido a la librería….- te arrepientes apenas abres la boca y te golpeas la frente mentalmente.

Entretanto ella ha extendido el trozo de pergamino y la ves vacilar por una fracción de segundo. Actúas rápido, casi a la velocidad de la luz…

\- Acompáñame a elegir algunos libros antiguos, me pierdo un poco con el dinero muggle.–Se lo dices con un tono que es mitad demanda y mitad suplica. Te mira extrañada y casi puedes escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro decidiendo que hacer. Te sientes patético, anhelante, domesticado… y sabes que ganaste esa batalla cuando escribe con trazo firme una disculpa rápida y manda volando la dichosa nota transformada en mariposa. No puedes evitar sonreír mientras pides la cuenta, pero no te importa porque ella también sonríe.

Aparecen en un pueblito junto al mar. La mantienes abrazada un par de segundos más de lo necesario antes de soltarla. Parten por un camino empedrado hasta llegar a una feria de antigüedades y se confunden con la gente, como un par de turistas más.

Caminan uno junto al otro deteniéndose a curiosear entre los puestos y sus brazos se rozan de tanto en tanto, hasta que le tomas la mano con la excusa de siempre "Vamos, es por aquí".

La llevas a tu guarida secreta, al lugar que mantienes como un placer culpable. Esa librería, la librería definitiva que te ha servido de refugio desde que aprendiste a leer y a la que no has llevado a nadie incapaz de valorarla.

El lugar es una casona oscura de paredes tapizadas de madera y estantes repletos de libros, ordenados estrictamente en orden alfabético, iluminados solo con una docena de lámparas redondas que le dan un aspecto solemne

La escuchas soltar un soplido extasiado y los ojos le brillan "Este lugar es maravilloso" dice en un susurro respetuoso.

\- ¡Draco! Mi querido muchacho… no te esperaba hasta el fin de semana…- el hombre apareció de pronto tras un alto mostrador- ¿Y quién es esta señorita?

\- Buenas tardes señor Pickering. Ella es Hermione Granger.- La tomas de la cintura para presentarla.

El sr. Pickering la observa a través de sus lentes redondos y trata infructuosamente de ordenar el blanco pelo que se dispara a mechones alrededor de su cabeza.

\- ¡Srta. Granger! Que honor más grande. Es usted una de mis personas favoritas y admiradas. Sea bienvenida y siéntase libre de curiosear todo lo que se le antoje…- le besa la mano y la conduce al centro de las estanterías- Pongo mi humilde fortuna a su disposición. Venga, le mostrare mis tesoros. En esta estantería de aquí encontrara…

Lo observas con cariño mientras se alejan entre las estanterías. Pickering es como esos tíos en segundo o tercer grado, excéntricos y estrafalarios, pero incapaces de pensar mal de la gente porque rezuman bondad. Y eso es algo que sinceramente agradeces haber tenido a mano en algunos momentos de tu vida.

Escoges un libro al azar y resulta ser poesía. Lees un poco y te gusta porque los versos suenan fuertes y rudos, sin cursilerías. "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" Neruda… Decides comprarlo... Decides regalárselo.

La escuchas reír por algo que ha dicho el bibliotecario y temes que le este contando alguna anécdota altamente bochornosa, por lo que te apresuras antes de que tu imagen se vea seriamente dañada.

Finalmente el librero te entrega una bolsa con los dos libros que encargaste y con una mirada cómplice y divertida agrega el libro de versos primorosamente envuelto para regalo.

\- Un verdadero placer haberla conocido srta. Granger, espero verla pronto.

\- Por favor, llámeme Hermione. Y tenga por seguro que me vera tan seguido que se aburrirá de mi.

\- Nunca podría aburrirme de usted. Es una persona sumamente interesante - Y recibes por parte del librero una mirada intensa en que se lee claramente "Si esta chica no vuelve, te haré directamente responsable".

\- ¡Tengo que darle las gracias a Malfoy por traerme aquí! Se merece un premio por ser tan buen amigo.

Esa última frase hace que un hilo frio te recorra la espalda. No piensas tomar el boleto en tren bala a la friend zone.

Siguen con un paseo calmado y terminan en el muelle. O mejor dicho en el puto y jodido muelle a la hora del atardecer, repleto de parejas de enamorados muggles que se besuquean, se fotografían, se regalan peluches gigantes y hasta se proponen matrimonio.

La miras de reojo y la notas tan incómoda como tú. No quieres darle ideas equivocadas así es que la tomas de la mano y la sacas de allí como si te persiguiera un dragón enfurecido. Terminan en la terraza de un pequeño bar en donde pides una tabla de quesos y una botella de vino.

Le muestras los libros que compraste pero te guardas su regalo y conversan…mucho. Tanto que el sol se pone y las primeras estrellas comienzan a asomar. La terraza ha quedado en penumbras, alumbrada solo por unas pocas velas encendidas en cada mesa y se escuchan risas y la música amortiguada del bar.

\- Tengo que agradecerte nuevamente Malfoy. Este lugar es hermoso y tan tranquilo… Hace tiempo que no me sentía así.

\- Esto es lo que sucede cuando incumples las reglas de vez en cuando. Quizás te hace falta hacerlo más a menudo- Y avanzas un poco mas lanzándole a quemarropa tu sonrisa patentada "Dame la mano y te llevare al cielo nena".

\- ¿Estás tratando de seducirme Malfoy?- Y se ríe… En tu cara. Enrojeces y das gracias a la poca luz. Te sientes ridículo frente a esta mujer tan brutalmente honesta, que desarma tus jugadas con una frase. Te recompones y la escuchas tararear la vieja melodía romántica que sale del bar.

\- Si quisiera seducirte haría esto- Te paras a su lado y le extiendes la mano- ¿Bailamos?

\- ¿Aquí? Estás loco. No hay nadie bailando, es decir estamos solos..

Sabes que la idea le divierte cuando ves el brillo de sus ojos. La tomas en tus brazos y la guías, girando lentamente entre el poco espacio libre. Sintiendo el calor de su pequeño cuerpo y sus rizos cosquilleando tu nariz piensas "Realmente es un maravilloso mundo"

Enlazas su cintura y la sientes estremecerse suavemente. La música termina, la miras a los ojos y la magia explota alrededor. Acaricias suavemente su rostro y levantas su barbilla…. Y de pronto la explosión del escape de un automóvil los vuelve de golpe a la realidad.

Ambos sueltan el aire de golpe y Hermione toma su bolso apresurada y confundida.

\- ¿Viste la hora que es? Debo irme… Gracias por todo Malfoy. Realmente me divertí hoy.

\- Espera, te iré a dejar a tu casa.

\- No es necesario, puedo ir sola…

Se ve ¿asustada?, ¿confundida? Tomas su mano y la acercas a ti. Un giro y queda atrás la playa, el bar y la noche con sus luces de colores. Y vuelven a la realidad, que tiene la forma del portal de su edificio.

Y decides, por una vez en tu vida a jugar un juego que no conoces. Miras hacia el horizonte juntando ese tipo de valor que nunca has tenido la necesidad de utilizar. El valor de mostrarte sin medir las consecuencias aun a riesgo de dañar tu orgullo, tu ego y toda esa mierda que compone el rostro que muestras al mundo.

\- Me gustas Granger. Me gustas en serio.

Silencio… aterrador silencio. No te atreves a mirarla a pesar de que te mueres por hacerlo. Te recompones, pegas los trozos de tu mascara y desenvainas una sonrisa. Esta frente a ti, sin hacer el menor movimiento, sin hablar, mordiéndose el pulgar mientras te estudia.

\- Malfoy yo…

\- Mira Granger, no es necesario que digas nada. – Le entregas el libro que compraste para ella y rozas las puntas de sus dedos. Te invade la nostalgia y tienes la imperiosa necesidad de desaparecer – Nos vemos mañana.

La besas en la mejilla y caminas hacia la calle sin mirar atrás. Sientes las mariposas de tu estomago morir una a una. De pronto su voz te detiene…

\- ¡Malfoy!- Se acerca a ti y se pone en puntillas afirmada en tus hombros y te dice al oído las palabras que te vuelven el alma al cuerpo- Tu también me gustas.

No hay mucho más que decir. La besas y hundes tu mano en esa magnífica cabellera castaña mientras tu brazo derecho enlaza su cintura.

No sabes si lo que sientes durara un día, un año o toda la eternidad, solo sabes que fue un día perfecto, con un final perfecto.

Nota: No sé si les provoque caries o diabetes. Solo sé que no vuelvo a escribir estas cosas escuchando a Louis Amstrong. A propósito, lo que bailan es justamente What A Wonderful World.


End file.
